Love Is Stronger Than Most Think
by roserose12345
Summary: BartxCate Cute Story may get adventurous later. I love these two and lots of fluff and cute bart cate love!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I think this couple is cute, and I really wanted to see them together. This isn't exactly realistic, but that's what FF is for. Right? Review if you can!!!!**

Six months. Six very happy, very long months. This was how long I'd been flirting with my Catey. I knew she secretly enjoyed it, even if we had to keep it strictly professional on deck. I loved her, but I haven't been able to tell her yet. I am going to tell her tonight. I told Connor my plan, and he thinks it's a great idea. I know he's missing Grace, but he's been real strong these last 3 months. He was like a brother to me, and I could tell him anything. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the right. My beautiful girl was walking by. My eyes were always automatically drawn to her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing black pants with long brown boots, and a white flowing top with a brown corset. Her deputy hat was brown with a red tie around it. (Pic of outfit is on my profile!) She looked absolutely gorgeous, but lets be honest. She always does. She walked past me, and looked down at me smiling.

"Hey handsome. How's it going cleaning the cannons? Are you having fun," she asked me. She looked beautiful when she was being sarcastic.

"Yes beautiful, I am having a lot of fun cleaning the cannons. The most disgusting job on deck is all mine!" We loved being sarcastic with each other. It was kinda our thing, and I loved it. And her! Why couldn't I tell her!? Why was it so hard? I love you Cate! Why can I not just say it to her face? Tonight would be the night. I'm going to do it. I don't care if she shoots me down, as long as I tell her.

"Don't get sloppy there Bart. If you still want to go out with me tonight you have to finish your job. You've still got 3 cannons to go. By the way, you better finish, because I'm really excited about our date!" She smiled at me with that little sarcastic grin of hers. I loved it when she did that.

"I'll get right on that Deputy Catey. P.S. meet me at the far end rail on the south side of the ship in two hours." I whispered the last part and she smiled. I hurried up with the cleaning of the cannons. I had to get ready for my date. The word sounded so weird to describe mine and Caty's relationship. It didn't matter I loved her, and tonight I would tell her!


	2. I Love Him

**Note: I hope you like it!!! DISCLAMER: This all belongs to Justin Somper! I won't be doing any more of these. This all belongs to him!!!**

Cate's POV:

He was so charming! He always knew just the right things to say to me. On this ship, I'm treated like one of the guys, but he makes me feel like a girl for once. It's so fun just being with him. I love him, but I just don't know how to tell him. Tonight I would tell him. I didn't know how to tell him, but I would do it. I had an hour left until my date. I was so excited. I'm going to wear a _real _dress. I was wearing a dark red dress that would accentuate my eyes. I really enjoyed our little flirting. It made me feel special. I loved him with all my heart, and I was going to get ready for the date that would hopefully change my life.

_**~1 hour later~**_

I walked up to the deck wearing my dress and walking to far end rail at the south end of the ship. This was where Bart had told me to meet him. I looked up, and there stood the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Hello Handsome. How are you on this fine night?" I spoke to him flirtatiously because I knew he liked it.

"I've planned a very special evening for you. I pulled some strings with the cook and we now have a candlelit dinner waiting for us below deck. I really hope you like it." I was so happy that he went to so much trouble for me.

"I can't wait! Tonight will be so much fun. Maybe after dinner we can come back out here after dinner. Does that sound ok?" I decided this was when I would tell him I loved him. It'd be perfect.

"That sounds great. We'll have a great time tonight." We walked below deck, and I saw the beautiful dinner table. He was perfect. Tonight would be perfect. My life would be perfect.

"Here we are. I hope u enjoy our meal my beautiful Catey. By the way I love that gorgeous red dress on you." He was so damn romantic. I would hurry through dinner just so I could tell him my feelings.

_**~Dinner is Over~**_

We walked back up the deck. My stomach was turning with nervousness. I would tell him quickly and get it over with. We got up to the rail and I leaned against it breathing in the sea air. It was beautiful. I turned my head to tell Bart and suddenly my lips met his. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. We loved each other. I broke away and suddenly said "I love you so much. I always have." He kissed me again. Deeper this time. My life would never be the same. I had the perfect man in my life, and everything was about to change.


End file.
